The Great war:searching the lost city
by Vegarious for lyfe
Summary: PG13 for suggestive scenes. Short and over.
1. Default Chapter

War:searching the ? city.Prolouge

hey this is my 3rd idea for a fanfic I really hope you enjoy it.

PLEASE ENTER ENTRY CODE:welcome Falco

retreiving information on the great war: How it began

Sonys attack

the lost city:

You have chosen How it began:In March 27/05 Sony launched an atom bomb toward nintendoco.Everyone got out except 12 life forms.We observed the the bomb site closely and found that it was designed to hold something.With further analysis we found out 12 of nintendo's greatest hero's and Princesses and heroins were trapped in the special containment device here are those people Link,Mario,Luigi,Zelda,Peach,C.Falcon,Picachu,Fox,Ness,Samus,Kirby,and Roy.five minutes later precicely five hundred twenty two smoke bombs landed on our land.The smoke disabled the heroes super human powers.Two days later Nintendo declared war on Sony.Sega joined Sony and Capcom had a long freindship with Nintendo and decided to join us

You have now chosen Sony's attack:Sony was planning to attack Nintendo.On May 2nd 05 they released their plan full force on Nintendo.Sony sent Crash Bandicoot with 2 daggers in his hands.It took us a while but we defeated him.No one died just badly injured.We have Crash Bandicoot in custody right now.We are trying to get information off him but he won't talk.

"We are wondering what Sony was thinking" Luigi said

"What are you doing here"? Falco Lambardi asked

"I'm sending a mission alert straight from the boss". Luigi said "We need one more person and you were drafted"

"Drafted huh.I'll be there in a sec". Falco said

"Looking at info on the war eh.I can tell you the last part". Luigi stated

"Really then what happens". Falco asked "It says in the lost city there is a mystical dust that can not only restore our powers but can restore our freindsbrothers"

"Fine well were is the mission". Falco asked "I thought you'd never ask. it's in the lost city.

Well thats the prolouge I am going to make the chapters longer this was just a prolouge.This story is probly gonna be short but it will probly even be past a triligy o.k R&R bye


	2. War:Chp2 The battle

Chp2 of War: searching the lost city you are going to like this one

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY GAMECUBE AND MY ...CLOTHES AND STUFF.

When we left Falco and Luigi they were setting off with Yoshi, Dr. Mario,and Ganondorf.

"Okay everybody get your guns Falco you get an assult rifle,Dr. Mario you get the smg(sub machine gun),Luigi you get the shotgun,Ganondorf you get the sniper rifle,Yoshi you get an plasma pistol.Each of you enter your gameshark codes". Mr. G&W said

"902738432 enter code" Falco said.A voice comes and says UNLIMITED AMMO.

"Okay ready boys lets move out". Mr. G&W shouted

"O.k ready to go guys"? Ganondorf said

"Wait a second Pichu I need a glass of water" Falco said

"How high"? Pichu asked

"Hey this reminds me of a funny thing that happened.I was spying on Zelda & Peach they were having a conversation about Mario.Zelda said Mario needs to ask how high when you ask for water and when you say get drunk he should say how high"! Ganondorf said that was so funny.

Everyone is staring at Ganondorf "What".

"Oh and I almost forgot please pull a hair from each other each person should have 5 hairs.We need the hairs in case some of you guys are murdered so we can reincarnate them". Mr.G&W said

they all take hairs from each other

"O.K it's time to go guys". Luigi said

They all got into hover cars and drove to their destination.

When they got there.

"Its amazing I always envisioned a lost city but never thought it so glorious". Falco said in amazment.

"It's nothing but bird feed". Dr.Mario said

"You don't understand.Being raised in Cornaria with all that technology something like this only comes once in a lifetime". Falco said still in awe.

suddenly a bullet passes by it was a blaster bullet.

"Ratchet". Gaonondorf said "Sony wants to get the dust before we do"

"Thats not gonna happen" Falco said shooting around hoping to hit a target.

in a distance Falco could hear something but could barely make it out.

"I hear them.One has been shot in the wrist they are taking him to the hospital". Falco said motioning his ear to were the sound was coming from.

Suddenly a bullet hits his assult rifle.He takes his blaster out and shoots were the bullet came from in a distance you can hear the sound of impact and groaning.

"Darn you.You killed Jak". It was Sonic he ran down the steps and unsheathed a sword then he disapeared before the guys could shoot him.He ended up behind them and Ganondorfs head came off.Blood splattered every where .

"HOLY CRAP THESE GUY AREN'T KIDDING"Dr. Mario yelled

suddenly blaster ammo came and shot Dr. Mario in the wrist.Dr. Mario being a Dr. wrapped a cloth around his wrist.Dr. Mario pulled out his smg and shot the heck out of Sonic.Sonic dropped dead.Suddenly blaster ammo came and didn't miss.It hit Dr. Mario in the heart.Yoshi was looking for Ratchet and found him.He had his plasma pistol already charged.Yoshi shot Ratchet in the eye.The plasma spread across Racthets body and he exploded.

"Well that takes care of that". Yoshi said with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys what happened". Luigi said noticing all the blood on the floor.

"Where were you". Falco said

"I had to use the bathroom". Luigi said dumbly.

"Well while you were gone we found out Sony is trying to get it themselves" Yoshi said still smiling.

"Well call me next time I have to get my shotgun" Luigi said motioning toward a blood pile. "It was fake blood those idiots wouldn't dare think my gun was here"

"Good idea now call Mr. G&W" Falco said

"Okay" Luigi called the cheif "Hey cheif we need back up send umm 3 more men and bring transport people so they can transport the hairs to the reincarnation center asap.

"Roger". Mr. game and watch said.

chp2 finished yes oh andplease dont flame


	3. War chp3:HOLY CRUD

da da da chp3 this chp Micosoft makes a short visit.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They just got reinforcments it was Megaman,Zero, and Axl and the people who were killed were reincarnated.So they are back in the game.

"Ahh this is great we can now free our freinds"."Brothers two" Luigi interupted

"Okay lets get some dust" Falco sdaid confidently

"Aren't you forgetting something". Axl asked "If there was Sonic and Ratchet AND JAK then there is bound to be more...lets move on".

They moved on.they got to a room where it is a colisuem.

"HOLY CRAP" Falco screamed "THIS IS AWSOME.What I hear something.What is that..."

Megaman started sanning to area.

"Oh my gosh.Falco you idiot you caused the coliseum to start falling. Megaman said still scanning the area.

"No he didn't I did"

"MASTER CHEIF(Halo1&2)" Falco screamed

"You idiot you shouldn't of come to the Pillar of Autumn" Master Cheif said

"This is the Pillar of Autumn" Axl asked.

"Yes.If you want to live you should get out of here cause this place is going to fall ." Master Cheif said "Oh and don't worry about the dust It's in safe hands".

"I don't beleive it we're going to lose the war". Zero said grimly.

Suddenly a sword went through Master Cheifs heart.Everyone moved back to dodge the blood.The sword was pulled out and the body was kicked down on the floor.The person came out of the shadows...it is.

"Dante!" Zero shouted "wassup".

"You guys need to get out of here now.Don't worry about the dust I got it.Hurry it's a maricle the coliseums still standing". Dante explained

"Okay meet you out!" Zero said confidently

Ganondorf fell asleep...

"Get up jackass" Dr. Mario said motioning to the door.

Ganondorf got up and followed the others.They got to the end and ran outside.Dante was waiting there.

"So what took you guys so long" Dante said

The Pillar of Autumn was still standing.

"When is that thing going to fall?" Ganondorf asked

they stood there for 5 minutes then got bored and got in the hovercars and drove off.In Dr. Mario looked back and saw a golden light around the Pillar of autumn.

"HOLY..." Dr. Mario screamed " Hey Falco what the heck is that.

"I have no idea" Falco said

The light went away from the Pillar of Autumn it fell.The golden light came closer & closer.Megaman scanned and found...Super Sonic.

"Oh my gosh.Hey Falco we gotta problem" Megaman said moving his hovercar to Falco's. " That light is Sonic except he's gold.

"Super sonic" Falco mumbled. "Heads up Super Sonic is coming.

"SUPER SONIC" everyone said but Falco and Megaman.

Super Sonic came within seeing distance.

"You guys go on ahead i'll take care of Super Sonic" Zero said

(Live and learn music from SA2 battle)

Zero jumped off his hovercar took out his saber.Zero was thinking he would just take out his saber meke one slash against Sonic's sword and his sword would break.Zero slash toward Sonic's.To Zero's surprise Sonics sword didn't break.Zero looked closer and noticed a gols aura around Sonic's sword.

"So his sword is super to." Zero mumbled

Sonic slashed upward.Zero at the last second blocked with his sword.

"He's fast very fast" Zero said

"Fastest in the galaxy" Sonic said

Zero slashed toward Sonic.Sonic easily eveded and ended up behind Zero.Sonic kicked Zero as hard as he could.Zero went flying 21 miles a hour.Sonic ran toward Zero preparing to stab him.Zero turned around (Still flying) and shot Sonic in the sword arm (No blood this time...there was in the scene but i'm nott mentioning it) and then the legs.2hrs later Zero is at the base with a captive.

"We are treating Sonic as we speak" Dr. Mario said

"Good" Crash Bandicoot said worrily.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

There is the last chp of Searching the city when done reading this look for The great war:Finding new allies.

here is a shout out to my reveiwers so far

**Awylder: **Great I'm glad you like the story and not really it is not very neccesary.

**Niyanna:**Okay yeah Falco is cooooooooool

okay that is it for War Act 1


	4. Special features!

This is a short little document showing how was going to kill Sonic on this version basically this is the alternate version.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

instead of Zero Megaman

Sonic came in front of Ganondorfs hovercar ready to kill.

"No way I like my head" Ganondorf said swerving to lose Sonic

"Hold him off a little longer Ganondorf". Megaman said turning to hyper mode (M X cammand mission)

Megaman started charging unfotunately Sonic heard the sound of the charge and charged toward Megaman.Megaman was now at 99 and was ready to shoot.Sonic was 0.2 away from Megaman. Right there Megaman shot Sonics head and killed him.

"Ew blood" Megaman complained

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Okay here is a short sneek peek.

"We have to get reinforcments" Mr. G&W. "There is not enough people in our side.

"But sir who could we get " Falco asked.

"Hmm I really don't know..." Mr. G&W replied.

"I KNOW" Axl said

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Okay there is the stuff and you will have to find out who the reinforcments are in The great war : Finding new allies.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

MORE DELETED SCENES :This was going to be the first beginning of the first chp.

The war has been going on for 5months now what you want to know how it started...okay.

ALL INFORMATION MENTIONED BY COMPUTER IN CHP ONE except less sophisticated.

What who am I I am Falco(At first it was going to be Samus and Falco was trapped but...)

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

MY inspiration

well... When I was making my first fanfic I thought why isn't anyone making a war story... I couldn't use Microsoft becuase I don't know much about Microsoft...Icouldn't think of any other epic so I made this story soooo your lucky it is here...

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

So those are my special features I'm going to have bloopers in the sequel but now I'm lazy...bye


End file.
